Ozpin's Little Sister
by HeartzDiary
Summary: Ozpin's younger sister, Violet, went missing four years ago. His teammate and her boyfriend brings her back. More to come. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

1POV – Violet

My pink cat eyes stared, amazed at the huge school, known as Beacon Academy, that stood before me. The last time I had been here, my brother had taken up the position of headmaster. Wow, it's been so long. I wonder if he will recognize me. Just the thought that he may not recognize me scares me. I purr as I feel a familiar and warm hand pet me. I look up to see my special person, Qrow Branwen. The two of us used to go on intel gathering missions until my last mission failed. 

~Flashback~ 1POV - Violet

 _The mission my brother sent Qrow and myself on was supposed to be just intel gathering and sometimes things don't always go as planned. On this mission, everything that could go wrong, did. It was supposed to be a simple stealth mission, but things went horribly wrong.  
_

 _Hidden among the trees, I watched from a distance. Across the field, just to my right I had sights on my partner Qrow Branwen. Shifting my gaze to the men camping out underneath us, I studied their behavior. Our goal was to gain intel on the men and report back to my brother._

 _I quickly realized that the leader was nowhere to be seen. I sent Qrow a few hand signs to tell him that I was going to scout the surrounding area. He nodded his head in response. Jumping down from the tree, I disappeared into the woods surrounding them._

 _It did not take long to locate the hidden leader. Before I could get too close, I felt a rag being forced against my mouth and nose from behind. The darkness quickly claimed my consciousness.  
_

 _3POV_

 _"Hey boss. Look at what I found snooping around." A grunt dragged the girls body out of the trees and let her fall to the ground in front of the leader._

 _"Heh heh. Good work." He walked over to the body, kneeled down and looked her over spotting a very familiar symbol. He lifted the charm hanging from her neck with an evil grin on his face. "Branwen will never find you, deary." He turned to the grunt. "Load her up. Keep quiet about it. Her partner is sure to be close. We don't need to confront him just yet." The grunt went about his orders quickly.  
_

 _1POV - Qrow_

 _I noticed that the gang was starting to pack up their camp site and it was strange. I looked around to notice that Violet still had not returned. Hopefully nothing happened to her._

~End Flashback~

3POV - Qrow

Qrow carried the small black cat with a purple tipped tail up to Professor Ozpin's office. He couldn't believe he had finally found her after 4 years and he knew that Oz would be beyond excited to finally have his sister back. Qrow was ecstatic to have his girlfriend, though a secret from Ozpin, back.

The elevator door opened to reveal Ozpin looking out of his office window taking in the view of his school. Ozpin turned to see his friend and quickly took notice of the black and pink cat in his arms. His cane fell to the ground with a resounding clank.

"Qrow, is that...Violet?" He looked up at Qrow's face to better tell if he was lying to him.

"Yea, it's Vi." Qrow ran a hand over her head smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update.**

 **Just been a little busy lately.**

 **Hopefully I can have the next chapter up sooner rather than later.**

* * *

1POV – Violet

I stood in front of the full length mirror with just my undergarments on staring at my bruised body. I hated to look at myself and I knew that everything would be worse if Qrow and Ozpin found out that I had been beaten while being held hostage by the enemy. I didn't want them to find out and so, until my bruises healed, I'd remain in my cat form.

My mind wandered to the last few days that I had been held against my will.

 _Flashback:_

 _The sound of a metal tray falling to the floor with food splattering the ground rang through the basement like area. The metal bars kept me locked away like an animal. They didn't treat me any better than an animal._

" _There's your food, freak." A deep chuckle followed._

 _I didn't answer. I don't know how long it's been since I stopped fighting. I've been here for so long, the days eventually blended together and I started losing hope of ever being found or rescued._

 _Cold water broke me from my thoughts. Laughter slowly faded from the room. A splash of water from my captors every so often was my only way that I could clean up and it was never enough._

 _End flashback_

I had not heard the door knob being turned, what caught my attention was the door opening to see Qrow in the doorway.

"Hey. I was starting to think that you fell asl..." His sentence ended when his eyes spotted the bruises and slowly healing cuts all along my body.

I stood there, the deer in the headlights look on my face. My brain seemed to be on the fritz, I was frozen in place unable to believe that he found out so much sooner than I had hoped.

1POV – Qrow

I stared at her body, not because she was in just her underwear, but because of what was currently visible on her skin. I had not been able to actually talk to her at all since I found her. She hadn't been willing to change back to her human form for me yet.

"Vi...did those guys do that to you?" I couldn't help the anger leaking from my voice as I spoke. I walked up to her slowly so that I didn't scare her into hiding under the bed. I could tell just from the look in her eyes that she hadn't wanted her secret to be found out.

"Violet, tell me." I hated having to use her full name. Even she knew that if I used her full name that it meant I was angry.

Violet turned her head away, breaking the eye contact and nodded her head slowly.

I wanted to grab the nearest object and smash it against the wall. I was so beyond angry. I wanted to kill the assholes that harmed my girlfriend.

I took a deep breath in and out to try to calm myself down some. "Get dressed."

"Why? Where are we going?" Her soft voice filled the silent room.

"To Ozpin."

"Please Qrow. I don't want to tell him. You know how he's going to react when he sees." I could see the tears threatening to fall. I know how much she loves her brother, but I also know that he has a right to know also.

"Get dressed." I repeated before turning, leaving the room and closing the door behind me.

1POV – Violet

The door closed and the tears fell. Of all things, I didn't want them to know. Everything would have been fine if my boyfriend hadn't just walked in on me. Now, it was inevitable. I knew he wasn't going to budge on telling Oz.

I took my time getting dressed in a purple long sleeve shirt and black jeans. I had hoped that taking my time would help, but it didn't. I opened the door to see Qrow standing against the wall on the opposite side waiting patiently for me.

"Ready?" He asked.

 _'Of course not. Who would be ready to tell their older brother that they had been beaten and tortured while being held hostage for Oum knows how long?'_ I just nodded my head.

Qrow took my hand and led the way. "You know I'm only doing this because I love you, Vi."

His words were mumbled and hard to hear, but I heard it.

"I know. I love you too." Was my mumbled reply.

* * *

 **Also, real quick, thank you to those of you who have chosen to follow and favorite my story.**

 **And thank you for the reviews so far.**

 **:)**


End file.
